The New Boy
by XxPurplePerfectRosexX
Summary: This is my first story so please tell me what you think.   This is what i think it would of been if blaine had fallen for kurt first.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Boy**

The first time I saw him, I swear my heart stopped.

The way his eyes had a natural sparkle as he stared around the room with a curious glint, the way his hips swayed as he sauntered down the Dalton staircase.

Everything seemed to get slower, as I stared at him in amazement. People's voices faded away and their faces became blurred.

I snapped out of my daze and practically leaped into his path, causing him to nearly walk into me, he barely seemed to notice, continuing to make his way down the stairs. Before he could walk away, I tapped his shoulder. "Hi I'm Blaine," I said as he turned to face me, "You look a little lost? Need some help?"

As I caught sight of his eyes my breath caught in my throat, Wow! His eyes were beautiful! They were a silvery blue colour and I couldn't help but stare.

I jumped out of my daze as he answered, "That would be great! Thank you," he said with the cutest smile.

I beamed back and gestured down the hall, him following at my side. "I'm Kurt by the way" he said as we reached the classroom door. I went to take my seat in the corner as I looked back and saw him standing at the front by him self. He looked so vulnerable and lonely, yet there was still sense of mystery about him.

That was it. I had made up my mind. I HAD to know this boy…


	2. Chapter 2

The New Boy Chapter 2.

It had been two lessons since we had exchanged a single word. There was no contact just a few awkward moments when he had caught me staring. I couldn't take it anymore, the silence was killing me! There he was the perfect boy and I couldn't even talk to him! I had to figure out something to say to him. Silence was _not _an option.

After much deliberation and a few hours of much needed study time wasted I came to only one conclusion - I needed sleep! I figured I'd catch a nap during free period, after all no one actually ever used it to study.

I was having a weird a dream. Mostly about a sweet, pretty porcelain skinned soon-to-be-warbler!

I suddenly sat bolt upright. 'Warblers! I can invite him to audition for the Warblers!

My moment of triumph was cut short by the force of a pillow hitting me in the head and the sound of a sleepy Trent growling, _Shut_. _Up! _At me under his breathe.

How was I going to get him to audition? I had no clue where he was and no chance of finding him by next period. Then hit me. Jeff! The excitable blonde seemed to have various contacts around the school. I don't know how he got the information he seemed to have but there was nothing that, that boy didn't know!

I walked nervously down the corridor towards the room that the school spy shared with his brown haired, greened eyed boyfriend, Nick. I hesitated as I went to knock on the door. What was I supposed to say. "Hi Jeff, I think I'm in love with Kurt so could please tell me what room he's staying in. Thanks" I'm sure _that_ wouldn't be weird and if I know Jeff well enough, news like this would spread round the school like a wild fire.

I gulped and took a deep breathe but as I went to turn the handle, the door opened. Nick, just stood and watched me stare into space. He moved his hand through air to say that I could go in.

I stepped slowly through the doorway and saw Jeff sitting on the floor between the two beds. He looked up at me and smiled as if he knew what I was about to ask.

'Hi Jeff' I said with a timid, crackling to my voice, 'I was erh.. Just wandering if, um, you knew which…' before I could even finish the sentence Jeff stood up and walked towards me. "He's in 212. He's sharing with Wes" 'oh um thanks' I said with strange look on my already confused face. *If he knew what I was going to ask, that must mean that he knows, that I love Kurt!* I sharply turned in the other direction but before I could make it out the room, Nick grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Blaine. Are you ok? You seem a little out of character?"

'I'm fine' I tried to convince Nick but it wasn't working.

Jeff suddenly shot up and beamed a cheesy smile at me. "You're falling for him aren't you?" I just looked down at the floor, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't deny it cause they'd know I was lying. I could see the two boys looking at each other and then back to me, nodding and smiling.

There were a few minutes of silence until I finally looked and said the only word that I could. 'yes'


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Boy Chapter 3**

"I knew it!" Jeff said with the same I told you so, smirk on his face. All I could do was stand and play with the bottom of my blazer, Blushing bright red in the face.

Nick started smiling before rushing towards me and throwing his arms around my neck. "Oh Blaine! I'm so happy for you! He's perfect!" He un-wrapped his arms from my neck and then looked at his boyfriend. Jeff quickly shot a warning glare at Nick and he automatically corrected himself, "Perfect, for you Blaine! Perfect for you!" he looked anxiously at Jeff before getting a forgiving smile and hug.

Both the boys looked sweetly at me. "So why did you want to know what room he was in?" Jeff questioned. 'Well I was going to get him to audition for the Warblers, give me more of a chance to get to know him and spend a little time with him' I said with a smile slowly appearing on my face.

"That. Is. _Awesome._"The couple said in unison. Jeff continued to speak, "You should totally get him to and I'll speak to Wes. Tell him about this and get him to let Kurt join with out an audition? How does that sound?" 'That would be, uhm, great! But how would I explain it Kurt?' Nick, now fixing his hair over by the mirror, suddenly plucked up and butted in the conversation. "Just tell him that Wes had heard about *the new boy* and how he used to be part of his old school's glee club and was interested in having him as a Warbler?"

I grinned at both the boys as I turned and walked out the door. I looked to my left noticing a number on the door just two down from mine. I knew who's room it was but when I looked at the door this time there was a difference. Then it me. Kurt. He was only two doors down from me. How was I going to stop myself. I couldn't tell him that I loved him, not yet, it would be too weird. No, I had to get to him to join the Warblers first.

I stepped to my left and started walking towards their door. Just as I went to knock there was a ringing from the bell! damn! When would I ever get the chance to talk to him. Just at that moment, Nick and Jeff came bursting out of their giggling and playing like a pair of little school girls. They were always so flirty and playful. The perfect couple, so cute together, made for each other!


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Boy Chapter 4 **

**A/N: **Double page break, change of POV. I decided that I'd write Nick's point of view on how Blaine was feeling.

That'swhat I wanted. Love. Flirting. Kurt! I walked back towards the boys and just stood against the wall looking and feeling slightly sorry for myself. I thought I had lost any chance I had for ever. That was it! I was never going to get Kurt!

He looked so down! I thought to myself. There had to be a way to help him. "Nick what are you thinking about? You look like you're up to something!" Jeff questioned. 'Oh nothing! Just. Well, we need to help Blaine, he's not his usual self and it's starting to look quite serious' for just a second I had forgotten that Blaine was still stood there, but I was soon reminded when I heard a smooth silky voice talking to Wes across the hallway. "Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he shot off the wall and ran to talk to him. In just that second it was like he had completely changed, he was back to his old self. Smiling. Happy. In love.

I then knew the only way I could help Blaine was to make Kurt see just how perfect he really was.

After a few minutes Blaine came running back to me and Jeff and we started walking towards class. "so..?" Jeff asked with a slightly knowing smirk on his face, "what did he say?" I had to know if he asked that gorgeous boy to join the Warblers. 'Did you ask him to come and sing with us?'

"yes I did," Blaine answered with a shinny grin on his face, "and he said yes!" Jeff perked up once again, "I knew it! I'm so happy for you Blaine! Honestly I am!" everything was falling in to place, I had Jeff, and now Blaine was going to have Kurt! All we had to do now was find the perfect boy for Trent! That's going to be the tricky bit.

We walked into the Warbler practice room for the first of our many meeting that were bound to be heading our way. I sat down on the smallest sofa with Jeff who proceeded to lay against me and pull my arm around his finely toned torso. Blaine sat on the arm of the sofa until a sweet, porcelain boy walked towards the door looking slightly lost and confused! Blaine jumped up from his seat on the arm of the chair and hurried towards the boy. "Kurt, hi!" he exclaimed with a smile, "are you hear for the meeting?"

That was it! I had asked him! I had got back my chance of being with this perfect boy and I had promised myself that I was never going to let him go! We walked over to the couch opposite Nick and Jeff. I sat down on one side and hoped that he'd sit next to me like Jeff was with Nick. Unfortunately he just sat on the seat beside me. Wes, the head warbler, started off the meeting and I just ended up drifting into my own little world, staring into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

I caught wind of bits of the meeting between daydreams and fantasies. Once the meeting had ended I waited for everyone to leave and asked the couple sat on the other sofa to stay and help me. We needed to make a plan. A plan to get Kurt to fall in love with me.


	5. AN

**A/N ****Hi Guys! **

Hope you are all enjoying the fic so far! Would be awesome to know exactly what you guys think and if there is anything you think I can improve on then, please, let me know.

Much love! Happy Reading!

XxPurplePerfectRosexX


	6. Chapter 5

**The New Boy Chapter 5**

**A/N Bigger page break, once again means POV change. Sorry it took so long guys! I had no idea what to write! Also thanks for the reviews and hits ****J means so much J I have a couple pm's about the timeline so I'm going to write in brackets if there is a change in time/day. **

The Kurt Hummel Project needed precise timing and action. We needed to keep each other updated but make sure that Kurt never clocked on to the plan. Nick and Jeff had to make him fall for me himself. The two boys had decided that the first stage would be to just continuously talk about me, tell him how amazing and perfect I was. In there words, not mine of course. Nick was going to take Kurt to the mall with Jeff, Trent and some of the other Warblers. Coffee, music store and some chatting should do the trick they had assured me on various occasions.

Trent had been listening outside the door of the practice room but couldn't keep quiet any longer. He suddenly burst in the room with a un-satisfied look on his face. "What if I don't _want_ to go the mall? Want if I wanted to stay _here_ with Blaine?" The couple, still laying together on the sofa, just looked at each other not knowing what to say. 'Well. Um. We need you to. Um. Fine stay here with me,' I said when I finally gave up searching for reasons for him to go, 'I won't be doing much though. Might just sit in our room and watch a film or study' " That's fine by me" Trent replied shooting a glare towards the couple. It was obvious how jealous he was of their relationship. He always went on about how he dreamed of the perfect guy and how he thought he had found him but they drifted apart.

I was set on making this plan work. If you could see how happy Blaine was when Kurt was around then you would know why.

There was quite a bit of tension the room, mainly between me, Jeff and Trent. He was jealous and we knew it. He always tried to hide it but it never worked. We all knew that he wanted a boyfriend, after all, it is the only thing he talks about.

(A few hours later)

"Right. Well. We better go get Kurt now" you could hear the anxiety in Jeff's voice. He was clearly nervous. 'It'll be fine' I reassured him, I think I was slightly reassuring my self as well. Jeff was definitely not the only one who was nervous. I think we all were. Blaine had decided to get the rest of the warblers involved too. We didn't want it to look too suspicious. After all, me and Jeff hadn't taken that much of an interest in the new boy.

We met him by the doors leading out of the back of Dalton. We weren't really supposed to leave the school grounds during the week but this was totally worth risking a months detention for. It was me, Jeff, Kurt and David in one car and the others spread them selves out between the rest. David thought it would be a good idea to take as few cars as possible, that way we wouldn't look as suspicious.

David reached into the pockets of his Dalton blazer an pulled out the keys to his shiny silver Porsche. It was clear that he had money and he wasn't trying to hide it but at the same time he never rubbed it in our face. He walked over to the car parked in the shadiest spot in the car park, to reduce fading, and opened the door. Kurt sat beside him in the front and me and Jeff jumped into the back.

I watched the guys get into the Porsche from my bedroom window. The curtain was pulled back slightly to the left, just enough for me to see out but not enough for the boys to notice me. Apparently I hadn't stayed hidden enough. My phone buzzed from my bed side table. I turned round to see Trent sat on his bed, pillow clenched between his arms, legs crossed and eyes glued to the television. I pick up my phone and perched on the side of my bed.

The screen read: 1 New Message

Message from: Jeff

I opened the message hoping it'd say something like: *Kurt won't stop talking about you! He's obsessed!* But no! I should of known really. It _was _from Jeff after all. The boys kept me up to date the whole of their journey.

Trent and I had decided to put a film on and try and study at the same time. It definitely wasn't working! I had made the mistake of letting him choose them film. I should of known that he'd go with a musical!

By the time we were half way through the film, studying had completely stopped. We were now dancing around the room singing along to show tunes. It was strange, I was actually having fun for once and it was with Trent!

I glanced up at the clock and saw that it said 5:15pm ! I quickly leaped forward to grab the television remote. 'Trent. What time did the guys go to the mall?' He jumped backwards, looking shocked and then replied with "Erm, about half 2. Why?" 'They should be back by now! They haven't text or anything!' I suddenly snapped at him! "Blaine. Don't worry. They'll be fine! I'm sure that they'll be back soon!"

We had completely lost track of time at the mall and had to rush back to the school. I could just imagine Blaine ranting to Trent about how we hadn't text him and how we should have been back ages ago! I made Jeff text him to say that we were 5 minutes away from Dalton and that everything had gone well.

We arrived back at the school at 5:25pm. Me, Jeff, Kurt and David decided to go straight up to Blaine's room. As we got closer to the room, it was quiet. Blaine must of stopped the worrying when Jeff had text him.

5:25pm and they still weren't back! I was highly considering phoning them and shouting, telling them to get back now! Just as I picked up my phone there was a knock at the door.

It was clear who it was. David knocked then seconds later proceeded to walk in. that boy never waited! He walked over to the wardrobe and sat down on the floor, leaning against the door. Jeff and Nick soon followed, walking straight in and making them selves comfy at the top of my bed. Then, he walked in! My eyes lit up straight away and everyone saw how obviously in love with him I was! How could he _not_ see it?


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N This Chapter is written sole in Nick's point of view. Texts written in Italic with sender written in Bold! **

We kept going with the plan for quite a while. One day out of every week, we would take Kurt to get some coffee or to see a movie, changing which Warblers we would take so that he didn't get suspicious.

It was Friday afternoon, the day we had decided to take Kurt out. This time we were taking Blaine too! We headed out of the doors from the practice room and towards David's car like usual. Things were a little awkward. Blaine giving Kurt loving glances every now and then when he wasn't looking and Kurt… Well I could have been mistaken but I could swear Kurt was giving him the same looks!

We got to the Porsche and David unlocked the doors. Blaine tilted forward his chair to let Trent and Kurt into the Back. Trent climbed in first and sat behind David. Kurt followed, Blaine so obviously checking out his ass! David, the oldest of the four, caught Blaine looking and slapped his arm. The younger boy jumped and quickly placed the seat back into its sitting position. Blaine slid into the seat and started talking to David!

Me and Jeff were taking his car. We sent a quick wave over to the four boys who were sat in David's car waiting for us to be ready to leave. Jeff, being the gentleman that he is, opened my door for me as I got in. He quickly slid over to his side and climbed in. We shared a quick kiss and then buckled our selves in. Jeff turned on his engine trying to out rev David before both boys pulled away out of the Dalton grounds.

I was watching the boys in front through the windscreen and noticed how Kurt seemed to be in his own little world. 'I wander if Kurt's ok? He looks quite… Well I don't know but he doesn't look himself. He doesn't seem to be talking to the others.' I asked Jeff with an obvious worried tone to my voice. I had tried my best to hide it but there really wasn't any point. "Stop worrying babe! He'll be fine. I guess he's just not used to being with Blaine. We've all talked so much about him for the past few weeks and he probably thinks its strange now that he's suddenly sat in a car with him!" 'I know but.. I just can't help it! I care a lot for my friends and I just wanna check he's ok!' I grabbed my phone and tapped out a quick text to Kurt.

_**Nick**_

_Hey Kurt. I can see you through the window __J Are you ok? You seem a little lonely or something? N x_

I looked up to see Jeff smiling at me. I could see all the passion and love in his eyes. I couldn't do anything but smile back. After a few minutes of silence my phone buzzed on the dash board. I picked it up and read the message from Kurt.

_**Kurt **_

_Hey Nick. Yeah I'm ok, I guess. It's just weird. I normally go in the car with you and Jeff and I guess I just miss being with people I'm completely comfortable with. Don't worry about me. Thanks for checking in. K x_

Now I knew that Kurt was ok, I put down my phone without replying. I grabbed Jeff's hand and kissed the back of it gently. Resting our hands together on the edge of my seat we continued to drive along in silence just giving each other little nudges and smiles every now and then. Jeff soon pulled his hand away and placed it back onto the steering wheel. Jeff pulled up next to David in the Lima Bean car park and switched the engine off. All 6 of us seemed to get out of the cars in complete sync.

Blaine let Trent and Kurt out of the car and they started walking round the car to meet me, Jeff and David. Conversations were soon started up as we walked into the restaurant. We waited by the small desk at the entrance for a waitress to come over. As soon as she saw David she took us to our usual table. Blaine looked me slightly puzzled, trying to his jealousy. I had completely forgotten why we were there and I was almost shoving what me and Jeff had in his face. We were hugging and laughing. Holding hands, snuggling and just out right flirting with each other.

I let go off Jeff's hand and told him to go sit down with the others while me and Blaine ordered the drinks. 'Oh god Blaine, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to rub it in your face!' I suddenly spat out as soon as I had spoke to Jeff. Unfortunately he was still close enough to hear me. Jeff came rushing back with a worried, apologetic look on his perfect face. "Blaine! Oh my god! I'm sorry as well! I didn't think."

Blaine stood a little shocked at both of us before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Me and Jeff just looked at each other with our heads down blushing slightly. He soon stopped laughing when he saw how embarrassed we were. I could see the other 3 boys looking at his from our table with weird looks on their faces. The woman behind the counter cleared her throat making the 3 of us jump. We each took two cups each to the table and placed them in front of the correct boys.

The boys had stopped staring and it wasn't long before they were asking questions. "What was _that_ about?" Kurt asked a little more confident now he was around me and Jeff. "Umm.. Just… Something I said to Blaine that's all.." Jeff quickly blurted out without giving me or Blaine a chance to explain. It was pretty lucky that he did to be honest. I'm pretty sure if we had said anything, then something about our plan would have slipped out.

Blaine had his phone in his hand he was constantly tapping out texts to someone. Every time someone asked who it was, he refused to answer. I stood up and to go use the bathroom and when I came back, I caught a glimpse of who he was texting. My mouth dropped in shock as I sat back down on Jeff's lap. I whispered into Jeff's ear, 'He's texting Kurt!' The last bit I read was Blaine telling him that he loves him!' Jeff was sat in silence for a few minutes before he turned around and whispered back, "Did he send it?" 'I don't know baby.' That questioned was soon cleared up when Kurt looked up from his phone and looked straight over at Blaine. No one knew what the his expression meant but we were going to find out soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the great reaction to last chapter. I wasn't sure how you were all going to react to the Blaine thing. Hehe, I had to keep it a secret for this chapter to work! Hope you like. (Written in Nick & Blaine's POV)**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat there with an astonished look on his face. I had seen some of the looks he had been giving Blaine for the past couple of days but I didn't think they meant anything. Trent and David were becoming more aware of the awkward stare that Kurt was giving Blaine. "Why is he looking at him like that?" David whispered to me and Jeff. I had to tell him. 'He told Kurt he loved him!" David's face soon had the same sort of expression as Kurt's. The porcelain skinned boy suddenly shot out of his seat and walked over to the door. He quickly rushed towards the car. He couldn't go anywhere because Dalton was over 20 minutes away and he was in David's car. He leant against Jeff's car not wanting to scratch David's. There was silence at the table as we all sat and watched Kurt. Before we knew it Blaine was also on his way out of the doors! Trent stood up to go after him but I decided to stop him. If Blaine wanted to tell Kurt how he felt, he had to do it alone. We all watched anxiously out of the window. There were a few minutes of the two boys standing there, awkwardly staring at their hands. We continued to watch as Blaine started speaking. There was no way to hear what they were saying exactly, but we managed to lip read a few words. Kurt was asking something about it being true and Blaine was just nodding! The two boys went back to staring at their hands, when eventually Kurt spoke up again. No one managed to catch any of the words but we had a vague idea of what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt suddenly shot out the door. Everybody was staring at him. I didn't mean to send it, but it was too late. The only thing I could think of doing was to go after him. I got up and headed for the door. I could see Trent out the corner of my eye, standing up and then being pulled back down. I guess I was going alone. I walked over to the cars and carefully leant David's directly opposite Kurt. He was standing just as awkwardly as me. Staring at his hands, not saying a word. I couldn't take it longer. 'I.. I…' "Is it true?" Kurt suddenly asked before I could even get a full sentence out. I just nodded as he asked more questions, "Are you sure you love me?" I nodded once again. We both went back to staring at our hands.<p>

"Iloveyoutoo" Kurt blurted out before clasping his hand to his mouth and looking down again. I had know idea he felt the same way. 'I. I. Really?' was all I managed to push out of my mouth. Kurt just nodded.

* * *

><p>Back at the table we could only assume that things were going ok. Our suspicions were soon cleared up when Blaine dashed forward and through his arms around the other boy. There was a sigh of relief from all of us at the table. 'Well. It looks like they're still friends!' "Hey guys… Look!" Trent pointed towards the window, a confused smirk on his face. "I don't think friends kiss" David added. Me and Jeff looked at each other. I looked back out of the window quickly. Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt's were around the shorter boys neck. There lips pressed together and their heads turned away from the window. I looked down at Jeff before looking around the table. Jeff suddenly started laughing, the others soon joining. 'I think we've done our Job boys. Wanna head back to Dalton?" There were looks from all round the table but eventually everyone nodded in agreement. We headed out towards the cars. Jeff stood behind the newly formed and coughed, causing them to jump and pull back from the kiss. Blaine and Kurt were blushing violently. I took Jeff's hand as we headed over toward the car.<p>

We were about 10 minutes into the journey home and the only time I had let go of Jeff's hand was to get into the car. Jeff looked over at me and smiled before turning back to concentrate on the road. I let go of Jeff's hand to text Blaine. Just as I pulled my phone out from my pocket it buzzed.

_Kurt _

_Did that really just happened? Did you guys know? I cant believe you didn't tell me! X_

I saw Jeff looking over at me and smiling. "Was that Kurt? Is he mad we didn't tell him?" He asked, grabbing my hand again. 'Yeah it is. He said he couldn't believe we didn't tell him!' I quickly tapped out a reply and pushed my phone back into my pocket. Seeing Blaine and Kurt like that, stood awkwardly. Not knowing how the other felt, made me so happy that me and Jeff could be so open with each other. One of the perks of falling in love with your best friend I guess. "I love you Nick. You know that don't you?" Jeff said out of the blue. 'Of course I do. I love you too'

We pulled up at Dalton a couple of minutes later and watched happily as the other four boys got out of the car. Trent emerged first from the left, he had obviously been made to sit in the front. David soon stepped out of his door and Blaine and Kurt followed behind, automatically grabbing each others hand as they got the back of the car.

Everything was perfect now. Blaine was happy again and we could go back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okai guys. So i need to know if you want me to carry on with this. If i don't get any reviews, I'm just going to take it as no. Please let me know. Not only will it make me carry on but it will make me very very happy xx <strong>

**Okay so since you guys want me to I'm going to carry on with this chapter. I am also gonna give one of you the chance to help me co-write the next chapter. If you're interesting just PM me and I'll let you know:) **

**Happy Reading. **

**XxPPRxX**


End file.
